


A Crack in Fine Marble

by Bakerbabe1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Most definitely, One Shot, has this been done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerbabe1832/pseuds/Bakerbabe1832
Summary: "He though of all the times he'd seen Enjolras look at him. He sought it out often enough, usually earning a look of annoyance or anger. He was used to an Enjolras who pushed him, not this gentle man who looked at him for the first time with something resembling care. Enjolras didn't care about him. That was one of the pillars upon which their almost-friendship depended."
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Crack in Fine Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the events of Drink With Me... Inspired entirely by the time Hadley Fraser did that thing where he grabbed the back of Enjolras' neck. OOF.
> 
> Leave a comment so we can all cry together about these two idiot boys.

_Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie? ___

____

__

__Bitter tears welled up in Grantaire's eyes as he turned to leave, the mood suddenly too much to bear. But his eyes fell on Enjolras, who... God, he looked so worried. He was closer than Grantaire remembered him being, and he was shocked that in his ranting that he had somehow missed Enjolras approaching him. It seemed that the man couldn't breathe without Grantaire noticing._ _

__His heart was too heavy to stay, stepping away from Enjolras' tormenting gaze. But he couldn't even make it two steps before a strong hand caught his arm._ _

__"Grantaire..." His rich, blue eyes were swimming in concern._ _

__Grantaire gave a small shake of his head, figuring how he could escape this. He would give anything to be anywhere but under his scrutinizing gaze. "I'm fine, Apollo. I assure you."_ _

__The grip on his arm lessened as he guided him inside the Musain where they could talk properly without creating a scene, Enjolras turning Grantaire gently towards him. "Mock me all you like, but don't try to lie to me."_ _

__Grantaire met his eyes fully, watching as they searched his -- for what, he couldn't possibly know. He though of all the times he'd seen Enjolras look at him. He sought it out often enough, usually earning a look of annoyance or anger. He was used to an Enjolras who pushed him, not this gentle man who looked at him for the first time with something resembling care. Enjolras didn't care about him. That was one of the pillars upon which their almost-friendship depended._ _

__"You're not alone."_ _

__The words almost didn't make sense. Grantaire was sure he hadn't heard him right. And what on earth could he mean? "Alone in what, Enjolras? Having the sense to think that maybe this won't turn out like you all hoped? Knowing exactly what we're up against and to know we could very well all be dead by morning? Tell me, Apollo. What bright secrets have you unearthed?"_ _

__His calm demeanor had cracked every so slightly. "God, you're so thick... Can you just hear me out for a second?"_ _

__Grantaire fell into the chair behind him, making a sweeping gesture for him to continue before I knocked back another drink. Enjolras seemed to have to collect himself for a second. "You're not the only one who's afraid, you dumbass."_ _

__Grantaire shakes his head. "So you're trying to tell me you're afraid? You fear what's coming for us?"_ _

__He inched closer, leaning on the table to look over Grantaire. "I'm trying to..." He stopped to sigh. "You know what I mean."_ _

__Grantaire shrugged. "Enlighten me, oh great Apollo."_ _

__Enjolras's eyes were downcast, mumbling quietly. "Stop calling me that..."_ _

__"Apollo?" he questioned. "Oh but how fitting of a name for you. Our golden god of the sun, leading the way to revolution." He swung his arms out in dramatically wide sweeping gestures. Silence falls between them as Grantaire made his way over slowly, not quite sober enough to stop himself when the urge arose to straighten out some wrinkles on the other man's shirt. He stayed close. "Oh what fine marble, you are... Not a crack in your little façade."_ _

__Enjolras tensed, waiting to collect himself before he broke the silence again. "I am..."_ _

__"Perfect?"_ _

__"Afraid." Grantaire's heart plummeted in his chest, aching as he looked up at Enjolras to meet his eyes. "I'm not a fool. I know what I'm getting us into... You can't expect me to be completely fearless in the face of death, can you?"_ _

__He stuttered. "I- I... I guess not."_ _

__When Grantaire looked up again, Enjolras's eyes were wet and brimming with tears. His voice stayed steady. "I am no god."_ _

__Grantaire was at a loss for words, not knowing how to fix this mess he had made. Helpless, he reached to grasp Enjolras by the back of his neck and leaned in closer. "Well you are to me."_ _

__There was a depth behind his eyes that made Grantaire wonder what he could possibly be thinking in this exact moment. Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, trying and failing to get even a word out. It seemed all he could land on was his name. "Grantaire..."_ _

__He reached out to hold Grantaire's face, dragging him closer and pressing their lips together. In shock, Taire could hardly move, afraid that any movement would make this moment end. But Enjolras kissed him in earnest, making him cautiously begin to kiss him back. And then more. And he was pulling Enjolras flush to him by his shirt. And now he had Enjolras's hands in his hair. And suddenly he couldn't breathe._ _

__They both broke apart for air, breaths ragged and still reeling from that kiss. Neither of them were letting go, though. Enjolras nudged his nose with his own before taking Grantaire's top lip between his and kissing him again._ _

__Grantaire's knees were weak, leaning maybe a little too much onto Enjolras. "You beautiful, confusing man..."_ _

__Enjolras laughed, heat rising to his fair cheeks. "You're one to talk."_ _

__A nagging question pulled itself out of Grantaire unwillingly; he had to know. "How long have you-"_ _

__Enjolras combed through Grantaire's curls, in effect silencing his question. "Longer than I realize, I think... I wish I did something sooner. Now-"_ _

__"Enjolras..." He stopped him, trying to straighten his worried brow. "Don't tell me after all this time, you're going to be the one of us who becomes a sulking skeptic."_ _

__Sure enough, a smile smoothed the tense lines from his face, replaced by those damn dimples that Grantaire could never get out of his head. "You're insufferable."_ _

__"That's more like it," Grantaire purred, pressing up to kiss him once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after and did not die. Thank you very much, good night.


End file.
